


Promises to Keep

by flowerofsin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sequel to 'Four Walls.' The Master plays a game at Martha's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

When Martha woke, it was to the fact that the hard metal floor beneath her had been replaced with something much softer. She also noted that she felt clean. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was lying on a large bed in a sizable room that was elaborately furnished. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she gazed down at herself, noting that she was clothed in a short nightgown that was rather revealing. She grimaced as she realized that was all she was wearing. Frowning, she gazed around the room until she jerked backward, her attention caught by the man leaning against the wall across from the foot of the bed.

"Wakey wakey," the Master said, a lopsided grin splitting his face. His arms were folded and he was dressed in a dark robe. Lucy stood next to him, her long hair down and in loose curls. She wore a nightgown that didn't leave much to the imagination. "You sleep like the dead," the Time Lord remarked, stalking over toward the bed.

"What's going on?" Martha asked, a hand going to her temple. She had a faint headache and couldn't remember how she'd gotten here. "Why have you brought me here?"

The Master pushed out his lower lip in a pout. "How ungrateful! And after I had you well fed, cleaned up and placed on such a nice bed." He sat on the side of it, watching as she moved toward the other side, her eyes wary. "My bed's lovely, isn't it?"

"Your bed? What's going on?" Martha frowned. The last thing she remembered was being brought a rather large meal compared to what she usually had. She'd gazed at it for a long time, fearing that it was so because it would be her last before being carted off for some unfortunate fate. Famished and resigned, she'd eaten it, only to realized a short time later it had been drugged. She'd slumped against the wall, giving into the darkness that rose up to claim her, thinking she'd never wake from it. Now Martha was starting to wish that she hadn't.

"I have a proposition for you," the Master began, leaning toward her. It took every ounce of strength for her to not move farther away. "If you amuse me, your family will be lucky enough to see you again. If not, well, they won't be seeing much of anything anymore."

Animated by anger, Martha moved forward to grab the Master by the robe. The expensive material bunched in her hands as he regarded her with mock surprise.

"What have you done with them!" she demanded.

He laughed briefly in her face. "What you're doing now isn't exactly helping them in their plight," he answered, lowering his eyes to gaze at where her hands clutched at him before they returned to her face. After a moment, Martha released her grip and the Master raised his hands to brush at the wrinkles in the fabric as he gave her a sly look.

"That's much better. They're safe for now, well, relatively safe. If you'd like them to stay that way, you're going to have to be willing to play a little."

"What sort of 'play?'" Martha asked, a frown on her face.

Lucy gazed at the Master before sitting on the bed, eying the pair with something akin to hunger. Martha split her attention between the Time Lord and his companion, not liking the situation one bit.

"Come now," the Master said, "and the Doctor claims you're such a bright girl. What do you think I'm referring to?"

Martha shook her head. "No, absolutely not. I'm not going to be involved in some sort of torrid, kinky-"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," the Master interrupted, pouting.

"Send me back to my cell. I'd rather rot there in the cold than go anywhere near you."

She made as though to rise from the bed, but the Master grasped her wrist tightly, tugging her downward. He pulled her close with his grip on her, his face inches from hers.

"Now now, don't be so hasty," the Master cooed, his voice anything but a comfort to her. "What's to become of your family, then. I've gotten so very bored of them. It's not a good thing, me getting bored with someone. If you don't want me to think of something... interesting to do to them, it would be a good idea for you to keep me entertained."

Martha frowned at him, a sinking feeling in her gut, Her hand tightened into fists in her lap and her head bowed slightly. It's not as though she trusted the Time Lord to keep his word, but what choice did she have? Watch her family be tortured or worse?

The Master canted his head as he regarded her, taking in her posture that exuded acquiescence. "Clever girl. I might just have to keep you around for a bit."

He gazed at Lucy, who crawled closer, a sly look on her face. Martha frowned at the blonde, wanting to keep her distance from the woman, but being unable by the man on her other side. Her shoulders slumping as she closed her eyes, Martha heard a rustling sound as Lucy lay down next to her.

"What do you want me to do?" Martha asked, resigned to her fate. She was glad that her voice didn't waver much.

"For starters, you're going to play with Lucy for a bit while I watch," the Master said in a matter of fact tone that made Martha blink rapidly at him. She stiffened as she felt a hand slide up her leg. Martha jerked away, turning to gaze at Lucy who was wearing an expectant expression. The blonde gave her a sly grin as she grasped the fabric of her nightgown to draw it upward. Lucy parted her thighs as she bit her lip. Martha drew in a breath before letting it out slowly, realization dawning on her.

"Well, get on with it," the Master said impatiently, waving her over toward his wife.

Moving much more slowly than necessary, Martha shifted closer to Lucy and downward, moving to take a place between her parted thighs. She glanced up at Lucy, noting her eager look.

"I can't believe you're going along with this," Martha remarked, not really expecting an answer.

"Harry plays the best games," Lucy answered, drawing her legs back even more.

Martha frowned, not knowing what to say to the odd woman. She shifted forward, propping herself up awkwardly. Technically, she knew how to go about it, but never actually had as her tastes in partners weren't in that direction. Feeling two pairs of eyes on her as she hesitated, Martha bent forward to tentatively lap at the blonde, trying not to think of what it was she was doing.

She felt Lucy's hand move to grasp at her hair and try to pull her forward with it. Martha resisted the movement, using shallow swipes that only whet the other woman's appetite. Lucy made a sound of frustration, nails scraping against Martha's scalp.

After a few moments of this, Martha heard the Master sigh. "Oh now really," he said in an exasperated voice, "You can do better than that. You were a crazy coed once, weren't you? I know what girls do at those wild parties when all the boys are watching."

Martha pulled back to regard him with disbelief, wondering what kind of places he'd been or movies he'd watched to get this kind of idea. "No! I've never been to any parties like that or anything else. Forgive me if I'm not an expert at... at..." She trailed off, not even able to name what she'd just been performing from distaste at the situation.

The Master rolled his eyes. "You can't be that much of a prude. Normally, I'd be thrilled to have some blushing virgin in my bed, but right now not so much."

Martha covered her face with a hand. She almost wanted to laugh and cry hysterically at the same time, the situation she was in was so surreal. A myriad of things danced on her tongue to say in response to him mocking her, but she settled for, "Forgive me for not being worldly."

"There's nothing for it, then." the Time Lord said. He gazed up at his wife. "Lucy, show her how it's done."

Lucy shifted over as the Master urged a reluctant Martha to lay up at the head of the bed. He squeezed her upper arms briefly as if in warning, which made her stop squirming. She heard him say "Good girl," but her attention was held by the woman who crawled to take a position between her legs. Martha tensed up as Lucy placed a hand on her upper thigh. A faint smile hovered on the blonde's lips as she caressed her intimately with her other hand before bending her head to lap at Martha's core.

Martha's hands balled into fists. She could feel the Master's eyes on her from where he sat nearby, watching her intently. She shivered. It turned Martha's stomach how the woman's actions were making heat build within her. When Lucy did something with her tongue that made her arch, Martha began to push her away with disgust, partly at Lucy but mostly at herself for her responses.

"I can't do this," Martha said, moving to sit up. "I can't-"

She found herself pushed roughly back to the mattress by the Master, a scowl on his face. "You are just determined to ruin my fun, aren't you?" he asked as he wrestled with her briefly. The end result was him pinning her arms above her head. "Need I remind you what's at stake here, little girl?"

Frowning up at him, Martha froze. She relaxed onto the bed, the softness of the mattress and pillows beneath her hardly a comfort. She'd seen the kinds of things the Master was capable of it. If anything happened to her family because of her resistance, she'd feel responsible.

"Just to ensure that you behave," the Master trailed off, grasping the belt to his robe. He slid it from the loops in his robe and used it to tie her hands to a rail of the headboard. He pulled back from her to admire his handiwork. "You look good like that," he remarked a smile on his lips.

The Master gestured for Lucy to continue. She moved back into position to lap at Martha in earnest, planting both hands on her thighs to spread her wider. She drew her clit into her mouth, suckling on it and making Martha stiffen.

Martha's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her face turned away from the Master. She felt him place a hand to the side of her face. Martha turned toward him in time to see his eyes roll to the back of his head before they closed as he touched her temple.

"That's marvelous," the Time Lord said, sharing in the sensations as he probed her mind.

Martha gave him a disgusted look as she realized what he was doing, "I can't believe that you're... you filthy-!"

A grin split the Master's face. "You're absolutely horrified, and yet you're enjoying this." He opened his eyes to gaze at her, his voice roughened by lust. "Who's the filthy one here, dear Martha?"

Martha didn't answer as she turned her head away, suffering his touch and that of Lucy's tongue at her center. She squirmed as she listened to him moan softly and urge Lucy to step up her efforts. Choking on a groan, Martha's body began to arch.

"That's it," the Master moaned, his free hand slipping down to caress himself. "Just a bit more." His voice broke off as Martha stiffened, the two of them arching as her orgasm washed over them both. Sweaty and spent, Martha collapsed onto the sheets. Panting, she watched the Master move toward Lucy as she pulled back, capturing her lips for an indirect taste.

As he continued to kiss Lucy, the Master gazed over at Martha, enjoying the look that hovered on her face. He broke the kiss to motion Lucy up toward the head of the bed as he moved to hike one of Martha' legs over his shoulder as her brown eyes widened.

"Now that you know how it's done, you can return the favor," he told Martha. He grinned as her eyes widened further before Lucy pressed her head back down onto the pillows before straddling her, an eager look on her face. The Master sank deeply into Martha in one thrust. Her groan at the action was muffled by the press of Lucy against her face.

Far too aroused to use any finesse, the Master thrust raggedly into her, one hand on the leg resting against his shoulder and the other on Martha's hip. Lucy rocked back and forth, stroking herself against Martha's lips. Her red nails bit into Martha's side until the woman reluctantly opened her mouth to reciprocate Lucy's earlier actions. Gasping, Lucy pressed down against Martha's parted lips, hoping to get her tongue deeper within herself.

His eyes narrowed to slits, the Master groaned as he stared at Lucy riding Martha's face, her head thrown back and pale hair falling over her shoulders. As she moved, he caught glimpses of Martha's laving tongue. The sight made a groan rumble low in the back of his throat, his hips working that much faster and earning a choked sound from Martha.

The Master's head rolled back onto his shoulders, his eyes closing tight. With a satisfied moan, he emptied himself deep inside Martha. He continued to thrust lazily within her until he was completely spent, pulling out in time to watch Lucy's body shiver atop Martha in orgasm. Mewling lewdly, she rotated her hips to stroke herself against Martha before bending over to plant her hands on either side of Martha's hips, lapping the traces of the Time Lord off of her core.

Martha lay panting after Lucy moved off of her, eyes closed and her gut churning at what had just occurred. She felt the Master untie her hands from the headboard. She gazed at him with an unreadable expression as she rubbed at her sore wrists. A faint smile on his face, he sidled next to her, groping her breast absently through the thin nightgown as she shuddered.

"You've done very well," the Master told her in a sated voice. "And I'm a Time Lord who keeps his promises. Your family will get to see you again." He canted his head and gazed at her sidelong with an exaggerated thoughtful expression. "Well, to tell the truth, they've been seeing you this whole time." He raised up to stretch his arm over her, his fingers splayed as if in demonstration toward the dresser against the wall.

Martha's eyes followed his outstretched hand toward the clock on the nearby dresser. The clock, which if she looked closely enough, had a hole in the face of it through which a lens focused on the large bed. Hearing the Master laugh made Martha swivel her head back to gaze at him. He wore the most delighted expression as growing horror dawned on her face. She shook her head in disbelief as she gazed between him and the hidden camera before turning away from it in an attempt to hide her face, as if that mattered now.

"Come on, wave hi to Mum and Dad!" the Master said in a manic voice full of humor. He grasped her hand to wave it excitedly for her at the camera as she began to sob, adding an enthusiastic 'Hi! Hi!' in her stead. Martha wrenched her hand from him eventually, rolling away from him to curl in on herself, her eyes shut tight as if this could wipe the horror of the circumstances away.

"I bet you taught Tish a few things as well," the Time Lord added as he sidled toward her. He placed his hand onto her thigh, drawing it up bare skin. "I bet she didn't know how kinky her big sis was."

"Shut up!" Martha screamed, her voice tear-filled. She shoved at his hand without looking back at him. "You're vile! Horrible!"

"Oh stop, you're going to make me blush!" the Master replied with a grin. He found her reaction priceless. He leaned over her body, planting a hand in front of her as he murmured into her ear. "But I wonder what that makes you for enjoying it so much."

Martha said nothing but her body shivered at his words. She felt the touch of a hand on her ankle, Lucy no doubt, and jerked the limb away. She wished that the bed would swallow her whole but encountered no such luck.

End


End file.
